No one will know
by Rockergirluntil4ever
Summary: When Bella returns from a summer in Italy. Her senior year is about to get really juicey and when all her old guy friends turn into her boyfriends, things will get ugly. This is one senior year she will deffinately NEVER! forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this is my new story idea! Lol Review and tell me what you think. Please! Lol **

**Synopsis:**

_Bella Swan is your average teenage girl, she attends Forks high school and is one of the craziest most life changing girls you will ever meet. She is witty, stubborn and altogether unlike any girl you will ever meet in your entire life. Bella grew up with a bunch of guys, Edward, her secret crush that she has loved since she was a littler girl but is super afraid to even think of it. Emmett, her big brother who is almost like her body guard. Jasper, her caring and humble best friend who is always there for her. Quill, who is her hang around buddy and spends most of his time with her. And ofcorse Jacob. The boy who has been madly in love with her since the moment she walked into his back yard with a pale and shovel. _

_Bella always thought it was so cool to have all guys as best friends. But when the summer ends, and senior year begins and Bella comes to school looking like she stepped out of the pages of a magazine. Things are about to get alittle, different. When every single one of her best friends starts to fall for her. Things get intense. Sex. Lies. Lust. Love. When one good girl goes bad, they all do. Bella is no longer the little girl in the corner. _

_But will all the flirting and non stop guy attention go to her head? Will she realize that she has someone that would truly love her for her standing right in front of her?_

**Ok! So that's just alittle bit of it! I came up with this idea in school one day. I was like really bored and just started writing crap out in the middle of creative writing! I got Bella's personality from a mixture of people I know, kind of a mixture of my two friends and me. All the guys I just kind of got their personality from Stephenie Meyer. So tell me what you think. Please review and tell me if I should totally write it. And if you have any ideas for me I am open for anything!**


	2. Am i really that diffrent?

**Hey everyone! Ok so this is the first chapter of my story _No one will know_. I have some amazing ideas for this story and I cant wait to share them with the world. So here is the first chapter to my story! Hope you enjoy don't forget to Review! Oh by the way this is a Edward and Bella story. But there is a lot of Jacob and Bella mixed in, but I make it very interesting!**

Bella's POV

_I looked around at all my guys. Edward, Emmett, Jas, and Quill. I smiled at all of them and they just hugged me. I missed Jacob everyday and every second of the day. Sometimes I wished he would have never found out. Sometimes I wished I could still hold him and kiss him. Sometimes I would pretend he was still there with me. Lying in my bed just looking at the ceiling playing with her hair, although I knew he wasn't I still loved to pretend. It made the pain less real. _

_Quill nodded his head as if he knew what I were thinking._

"_He wanted to be here Bella he really did, but he just couldn't do it. We even tried forcing him in the car. But he wouldn't budge."_

_I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I had promised myself I wouldn't cry today. I promised myself I wouldn't let the past year effect me on this day. But I couldn't help it. Jacob had always loved me. I was the one who messed everything up. He was the only one out of all of them who just wouldn't forgive me and I knew exactly why. I just didn't want to admit it. But I knew exactly why. _

"_Its ok, I mean Jake is a big boy. He is 18 now. He can handle himself right?"_

_I said smiling alittle but not to much. They all just nodded and looked at the ground. _

"_Speak for yourself, Bella."_

_As soon as I herd his voice my heart began to go really fast and my knee's felt weak._

"_Jake"_

_I said without even turning around. My heart shattered into a million pieces. I could tell in his voice that he was distraught. _

_I looked up at Edward. He just gave me that look. That look that said, You really fucked up! Then he mouthed the words 'Its ok, go talk to him.'_

_I turned around slowly to look at him. His hair was shorter and he was bigger much bigger. You could tell he spent a lot of his newly found free time working out._

"_Bella"_

_He said staring me straight in the eyes. I could tell he wasn't as mad anymore. For some odd reason it was ok now. I could tell just by looking in his eyes. _

" _Jake, I cant do this…..I can't do this without you. We came in here together. We going to go out of here with each other"_

_He looked at me and for a split second I saw the old Jacob. The one who I fell in love with. He smiled at me and wrapped his huge arms around me. I felt his breath on my neck and I began to tremble. It was closure most defiantly. Then he let go and smiled at me again. _

"_No"_

_11 months before….._

It was September 1st. A day all freshmen dread and all seniors kill for. It was the first day of school and the last ever first day of school for me. I was finally a senior and I was ready to conquer anything in my path. I was on top now. I had waited for this moment since freshmen day when me and my group of guys walked into Forks high school.

I was a new and improved Bella I had traveled the world this summer with René and got to see things some people never get to see in their entire life. It was defiantly something I would never forget. It changed me in many ways, I was no longer that little shy girl everyone ignored. I had a new found confidence and I liked it!

I slipped on my new skinny jeans I had gotten in New York and the silk top from Paris. I applied a small amount of makeup and alittle tiny bit of glitter to my eyes. I felt beautiful as I brushed back my long brown hair. I smiled at myself in the mirror and made my way down stairs to Charlie and René.

"Good morning parents"

I said as I grabbed a apple and began to head for the door.

"Not so fast Bella" Charlie said catching my arm. I looked at him confused as he smiled at my mom.

"What's going on?" I asked looking confused at both of them.

"Well we just wanted to tell you how beautiful you look and good luck on your first day of your last year sweetheart!" My mom René said wrapping her arms around me.

"Thanks guys! I love you!" I said running out the door and surly enough there was Jake and Quill waiting in the car.

I ran to the car and gave them both a extra long hug. Jake must have grown a inch and Quill looked a whole two years older! They both just looked at me. Quill's mouth fell open and Jake's eyes almost bulged. Did I look bad or something?

After the hug we all got in the car and began to head to school.

"So uhm…ah…. Bella!"

Jake turned around in his seat and looked back at me. He was acting all nervous and I could tell he was blushing. Why was he blushing?!?!

"How was the world?"

I smiled and looked at him. He looked so much more mature. I felt as though it had been years since I saw him. His hazel eyes looked more brown and he grew really tall! His hair was shorter and his arms looked bigger. Was he working out?

"It was more then you can imagine. It was beautiful and just, you can't even describe it. I took so many pictures and I even got a video camera and took some sick ass movies! You guys got to come over latter so I can show you!"

"I will most defiantly be there!" Quill said with a smirk on his face. Quill never smirks at me. Only at girls he likes. Why were they acting so different?

"Good I always got you all each something in every place I went to! So you all have like huge bags of stuff!"

Jake smiled and blushed again. I was beginning to think maybe they changed over the summer or something happen that I didn't know about. Did Jake and Quill get girlfriends or something?

"You didn't have to get us anything! Well actually you didn't have to get Quill anything!"

Quill playfully hit Jake and we all laughed. I missed these times. I was kind of glad to be home. I missed going around the world. But it felt nice to be home.

"No I got stuff for everyone. Emmett, Edward, and you two"

Quill smiled and threw something at me.

"I got something for you to Bella, a homecoming gift"

I laughed. Quill threw back a small box with blue wrapping paper. But I knew that Quill wouldn't do that. Something was fishy. But it still didn't come clearly. Why would he buy me a gift? IT has to be a joke cause Quill always plays jokes.

"Bella! Open it!"

Quill yelled at me. I laughed and shook the box.

"Quill last time you gave someone a homecoming gift they had to be rushed to the hospital. Its not a snake right?"

Quill shook his head and laughed.

"No, its not a snake and I felt so bad but I thought Edward liked snakes. What can I say, I tried!"

Me and Jake looked at each other and shook our heads.

"Ok so if I open im not going to be bitten by anything?"

Quill looked back at me with a stern face.

"Bella if you don't open that gift im going to shove it up your-"

I stopped him quickly before he could finish.

"QUIL!! The roa-….keep your eyes on the road!"

He turned around and Jake was laughing historically. I began to slowly rip the paper off the box. It was a nice box it was from a store in Seattle. I had been there last summer….When did Quill go to Seattle?

"You went to Seattle this summer Quill?"

Jake looked back at me surprised.

"No h-"

Quill hit Jake and smiled.

"Yea, for like a day, with my sister"

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Oh really when?"

Quill did his nervous laugh and ran his hands through his hair. I knew he was lying just from that.

"Just open he box Bella!"

I open the box and inside was a bracelet. It was small but absolutely gorgeous. It almost made me cry. It was silver and it had a little charm on it. The charm on it was alittle blue heart….and inside was my birthstone.

"Wow….Quill. Thank you so much….I really never expected you to get me this. Thank you! Remind me to give you a hug when we get out of the car!"

He smiled and Jacob just looked at the bracelet. He was in more shock then I was by far.

"Bella. I should get more then a hug for that! I think you should give me a-"

"Quill, please. She was being nice there is no need to go all perverted on us here."

Quill looked at Jake confused.

"Dude I was going to say give me a kiss. Chill!"

I laughed at them. But internally all I could think was. Why would Jake flip like that? HE knows Quill always kids around with perverted crap!

"Sorry…."

I rested my hand on Jake's shoulder and I could feel his body tense up.

"Jake. Are you ok?"

I asked into his ear. I could feels tremors from his body and I was wondering to myself. Was I turning him on or something? Cause I always hug Jake or playfully punch him. Why would he shake over this?

"Uh. ….eh…"

Quill pulled into the parking lot at school and started laughing.

"Wow Jake cant even talk to a girl who happens to be one of your oldest friends. Nice, no wonder you had to take your sister to prom!"

Jake's face went blank and he got out of the car and slammed the door.

"Not cool Quill…but thanks for the bracelet!"

I said getting out of the car and running after Jake.

"Jacob Black! Get your ass back here! Don't make me run!"

But before I could get to him. I noticed something. Everyone in the parking lot was staring at me. I herd people whispering.

"Is that Isabella Swan?"

"No It can't be didn't she have glasses last year?"

"Yea and she was white as a ghost and had no sense in style."

"What happen to her?"

"Was she on one of those makeover shows? How could I miss it! I bet they tried to make her look like that Kristen Stewart girl!"

I stopped running as everyone stopped silent and dead in their tracks. My hands began to sweat and I felt the fire over my face. I was never good in the spotlight.

From a distance I could see the two most popular girls in the school. Jessica and Rosalie. Their mouths dropped open and they dropped all their books and expensive purses.

I slowly began to walk and enter the main office to pick up my schedule. What was going on with me and why now were people noticing me? I was confused beyond belief! Even the people in the office were giving me weird looks! I smiled at the lady and walked back out into the parking lot.

"BELLA?"

I herd a deep voice ask. My heart began to pound. Zack….The boy who I have always secretly had a small crush on. He was tall and blonde. He had blue eyes and broad shoulders. He was so gorgeous that Evreytime I looked at him I felt like I was in Taylor Swift's music video for you belong with me and that somehow magical we were going to go to prom and show each other little pieces of paper that said I love you. But he always had another girl, after another girl. I guess you could call him the boy toy of the school. But yet somehow I still really liked him.

I slowly turned around. So he could see my small amount of makeup I applied and the way the bra I got from Rome made my boobs look HUGE! The way the shirt showed alittle bit of my stomach and how I got alittle more tan then I usually am. Is that really a bid deal?

"Hey how was your summer?"

I asked him while looking at the shocked look on his face.

"Uhm, ah it was good. Me and my sister's went to see our grandparents then when I got home a bunch of people were out partying a lot and it was just fun! How about yours? Oh and by the way you look so sexy in that top!"

He winked at me in that moment I felt like Taylor Swift was going to start singing and then I was going to wake up! I felt my face blush and I couldn't help but start twirling my hair it was a natural reaction. And now I knew I needed to bust some of the flirting tricks I learned don the road. So I leaned in close to his ear and whispered.

"What's underneath it is even sexier. I got it in Rome. Maybe I could show you sometime."

I said as I slowly pulled away flashed a huge smile and walked away. He was left stunned that instant Bella Swan that use to stand there drooling over him and wouldn't be able to talk at all. She was gone. I walked away with a huge grin on my face as people continued to stare and I made my way into he school. Something told me this was going to be a really, really, really interesting and fun year. For many different reasons…..

**So was it good? Its only the first chapter! But in the begging is present and its going back in time to tell the entire story! So if you like it just review!!!!! PLEASEEE!!!!! I worked really hard on this story! Lol**


	3. New SEX Y Bella

**So I decided to continue most of my stories as a summer project because I don't want to waste my summer away! So here is the next chapter in this story I hope you all enjoy sorry it took me years to update! I will try to get chapters up more often! So when we left off Bella found this new person sort of living inside of her, and she decided to start showing it a bit! So this chapter might get alittle….steamy! Heheheheh**

**BELLA's POV**

My first day of my last year, well I think you could say it might have been one of the best days of my life? I know I said I didn't exactly like the attention but at lunch which was usually just me Jake and whoever else sat there considering everyone had different lunch breaks. Well today Zack sat with me and the entire time I didn't hesitate to ask one question and I was flirty and felt totally well what's that word? Oh confident!

When he put his buff, football playing arm around me I felt my heart leap out of my chest it was like this weird feeling that made me kind of giggle? Zack wasn't that bad of a guy pretty nice and when he invited me to a party on Friday I think I liked him a bit more! I had never really been to a high school party, I was more of the quite girl who hung out with a bunch of guys, not the loud mouth girl who hooked up with every guy at a party.

And I was even more surprised with myself when I brushed my brown hair back broke a smile and said " Well I would love to go to the party under one condition, afterwards you and I could get to know each other alittle better" And when a smile the size of Jupiter spread across Zack's face and I let the same type spread across my face I felt a bit accomplished.

I had been so wrapped up in Zack the whole lunch I had almost forgot about Jake sitting there just eating and occasionally looking over. I felt bad I don't know what caused me to forget about my best friend. So halfway through lunch I moved over and started to talk to him.

"Jake , Jake, Jake."

He smiled at me and gave me a hug. He looked at my shirt and kind of made a weird face, I didn't exactly know if it was a good face or bad one?

" Bells you look great today but I don't know I don't think I can let you go around the world again if your gonna come home like this all the time, im use to my hoiddie wearing no makeup bestie!"

I laughed a bit and punched him in the arm. I know Jake was just trying to look out for me, but it kind of upset me. I am a girl no matter how much they treated me like one of the boys I was a girl! I kinda wanted to be treated like one now!

"Jake this is the new me. I like it, im sorry but im here to stay….I love you Jake and I will always be your Bella trust me we will always still go see scary movies, fix cars, and eat boxes of pizza in your garage that's never going to change I promise!"

Jake smiled a bit and laughed he gave me half a cookie just like he always had since the 3rd grade and I playfully shoved him a bit hopping he got the point and he wasn't just pretending to feel okay. I ate the cookies and we continued to talk about our summers.

He told me how him and his sister chilled a lot and how he meet this girl who lived in Florida and was here visiting her grandparents and how they made out a few times. I kind of got alittle weirdly jealous but it was like a over protectiveness. We eventually went through the rest of the day it was pretty much the same. Everyone just starring at me like I was a shiny thing in the middle of the room. Kind of awkward.

By the end of the day. I was beat Senior year was going to KILL me! I made it back to Quill's car in one piece though thankfully! He was sitting there smiling I just laughed, his little whiskers were so darn cute I had always thought Quill was alittle cute not gonna lie! I sat down and let out a deep breathe.

"Where is everyone?"

I asked kind of wired out that non of our friends were here. He looked at me and smiled. I knew that smile Quill Was up to something! Quill was like a guy version of me. Always thinking and always willing to make up some plan to have the time of his life. I think I knew exactly what he wanted. Hey….why not!

"So Bell where is my bracelet?"

I forgot about his bracelet for a second, gasping I reached into my purse pulling it out smiling I put it on my wrist holding it up to his face and smiling like a crazy fool.

"There you happy you crazy wired guy!"

He smiled playing with the charm and then slowly moving his hand to my face. Uh oh, I felt a weird tingle this might end pretty badly….

"Yeah I am happy I missed you this summer Bell, wish you could have been here"

I smiled signaling him to drive. He smiled back and put the key into the ignition and he began to head over to my house. On the car ride there I told him all about how beautiful Europe was and we laughed about how the European girl really did have hairy armpits. As weird as it was we talked about crazy stuff like that. When we got home we did what we normally did, throw our backpacks to the side, check the house for my parents and when we knew it was clear yeah we would steal a little liquor from my parent cabinet just to chill out.

We went up to my room put on some weird show started drinking a bit and laughing at some fat lady who really couldn't sing. Time went by fast and I remember me not getting drunk but a bit tipsy, I remember Quill moving in really close to me. I remember my heart racing and a really cynical smile on my face. We were saying something to each other just blurry cute stuff and I just remember seeing his lips like by my nose then feeling them on mine.

When they say you get in the heat of the moment they mean it. I had spent years daydreaming about making out with a hot guy, and I did consider Quill to be hot at times but he was my best friend! I had never imagined I would be half naked on my bed with him and actually be really enjoying it! It was really pathetic But I couldn't resist. Maybe it was the taste of his lips or how he kissed my neck down to my belly button and I could fell my skin tensing every second. Or how when I un buttoned my pants and slowly took the off and his hand traveled down there and I didn't mind It felt good and I didn't care I was so wrapped up in the feeling that I really forgot Quill was even my best friend all I keep doing was thinking why didn't I do this earlier?

I wanted it. I wanted him and nothing was stopping us. I un buttoned his pants and they came flying off. We were steps away from both of our virginities just begin taken. Why wasn't I stopping this? Why was I continuing this! It was wrong what would Jake think? Or any of the other guys? I didn't care…I slipped off his boxers and it just sat in front of me…..and that was it….it was like I caught on fire and before I knew it I just did it…like it was nothing…and shit…..it actually felt pretty damn freaking good….

Yeah afterwards I kinda felt alittle bad I hadn't waited for the "one" But I was okay with it begin Quill at least he was my best friend and I didn't fell as bad….For some odd reason I didn't regret it. Did I love Quill? No….did I like Quill? Kinda not really but it felt good. And I felt okay, not completely comfterble it kind of hurt alittle in the begging but i got ue to it and it felt amazing after a while. but it wasn't like I was un comfterble it felt good, I moaned and all that shit. He wasn't half bad at all. I guess he learned a thing or two over the summer. Maybe I didn't take his virginity.

After we were done we just sat there kinda laughing. Like I said Quill and I were sort of alike. He felt the exact same way. Sure as hell we did it again…..and hey what can I say that time it was better…

Eventually it got pretty late and we knew Quill should be getting home. We didn't exactly know what to call ourselves so we joked around that maybe it would just be friends with benefits. I was okay with that. I guess. I didn't want to be a slut. But it was Quill. I mean what could possible go wrong? Right? Well all I knew was when he left my house I felt like I kinda achieved something. I kind of liked this new Bella. There was something so confident and appealing about her. I didn't mind her staying around for a bit. I put the alcohol back where it belonged and re filled it a bit with something else. So when my parents got home. It looked perfect.

I said goodnight as if nothing happen that day and when they asked me how my day was?

"it was a quit pleasurable first day of school!"

I said with a smile on my face walking up the stairs they both looked at each other with a grin thinking I meant about school they had noooooo clue!

That night I heard a few rocks at my window I smiled knowing exactly who it was I opened it up and looked down at Edward. His half crocked smile and his messy hair I knew straight as hell he wouldn't show up for the first day of senior year.

"Nice of you to show your face in school today!"

He climbed up my tree and sat on my window sill I had a really big window so it was easy to sit on. He smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket looking at a picture and showing it to me. Sure enough it was me at school today sent by Jaz.

"Well now you know what my summer was like!"

I said smiling at him pulling him in the window he laughed and he fell to the floor. I laughed back but got alittle scared that he might have woke my parents with the thud!

"Nice of you to spend the summer with your best guy friends. We all went nuts Bella!"

I shock my head of curls and pulled my legs into me. Although it was still warm out the September nights still got alittle chilly.

"Well I want to tell you about my summer so stay? Please?"

He rolled his eyes and sat on my bed I snuggled into his chest and started going on and on about everything I knew. I told him everything and by the time I was done it was 4:30. He kissed my fore head and whispered in my ear.

"Go to bed!"

I laughed not wanting him to leave. Although Edward was my best friend I always loved him…yeah like that….And when he came to my window a part of my wished I had spent the afternoon with him but then a part of me loved this afternoon and I wanted tot tell Edward so bad, but at the same time I didn't know how it would change us. And I didn't want to change me and Edward.

He smiled and brushed the hair out of my face. I smiled back closing my eyes and picturing him laying next to me and doing that while I fell asleep.

" Bella you actually go to school unlike me. Get some sleep!"

I smiled laying down and closing my eyes as he got up to leave I caught his hand not wanting him to go…..I wanted to just lay with him it had been a long day for me. I was still kinda confused but with Edward I felt safe and kinda happy. He sighed and laid back down combing my hair to one side and kissing my fore head. Then I remembered I totally forgot to ask him.

"Hey what do you think of my new look? I forgot to ask you!"

He smiled kind of rolling his eyes and looking up at the celling.

"Oh Bella, I love you no matter how you look! It was a bit revealing. But you did look beautiful!"

I smiled laying back down on his rock hard abbs. And before I knew it I was out…..dreaming that maybe for my sake today was a dream and I would wake up and be little old boring Bella again….

**Told you it was gonna get intense! Haha what did you guys think? Did you see that one coming? Well next chapter will be just as steamy and crazy! Sooo when I write again read on! Please tell me what you guys think! Kay love ya guys! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
